Northampton Class Stealth Frigate (D30)
The Northampton Class Frigate remained the premier front-line combat ship of the New United Nations Spacy and its fleet. It would protect Colony Fleets, Colonies, and serve in regular NUNS Fleets. Whatever the need the Northampton Class was at the forefront. '' ''-Taken from NUNS Warships and Support Craft Technical and Historical Notes After the end of Space War I the ravaged remains of the human race would start to rebuild and thanks to their desire not to let anything like the war happen again they would start to build up a large space fleet to protect not only their planet but their new colonies and colony fleets. While the UNG would produce the Oberth-II Class Destroyers for several years, they knew that they needed a dedicated ship that could assume many different roles. Therefore OTEC Shipyards the designers of the older Oberth, ARMD, and Oberth-II Class ships would introduce their brand new masterpiece in late 2020, the Northampton Class Stealth Frigate. This new warship had the firepower and defense to stand up against larger Zentradi ships; it would also sport the ability to carry a full wing of variable fighters. However what really made this new ship shine was its modular nature making it easy to create numerous dedicated variants, which is what OTEC and the UNG wanted. The new Northampton would also sport stealth features thanks to the new UN Spacy look on space fleets and could hide when it couldn’t fight. After their introduction these small ships would slowly replace the aging Oberth-II Class destroyers and eventually would become a common sight in many UN Spacy Fleets along with the UNG Colony Defense Fleets. The Northampton Class ships would be in use by every single UNG Colony Fleet protecting the colony from attack, even the older Megaroad Colony Fleets where able to get these ships thanks to the foresight in assigning dedicated factory ships to the fleets. The Northampton would also be assigned to the regular UN Spacy Fleet and would be the main ship in the six major Spacy Defense Fleets. The newly formed Galaxy Patrol Fleet would also sport their own dedicated variant of the class which uses them to patrol the space-lanes of the ever-increasing UNG Sphere of Influence. The many dedicated variants of the Northampton would fill other roles in the UN Spacy Fleets making it a very cheap choice. Some of the more major variants would be the Independence Class Light Carriers, the firepower enhanced Dreadnaught Class, the dedicated recon Pathfinder Class, the Zentradi built Tou Redir Class and the AI-controlled Caspar Class. The Independence Class replaces all of its missile launchers and its secondary particle cannons for a larger hanger allowing it to carry about twice the amount of fighters of a normal Northampton Class. While the Dreadnaught Class sports larger and more powerful particle cannons along with more long-range missile launchers. The Pathfinder class on the other hand sports dedicated recon equipment and such replacing much its weapons. The Caspar Class is an entirely AI controlled ship with barely if any crew and are usually used as automated long-range exploration ships. However after the “Sharon Apple” Incident many of these ships would remove from service. All in all the Northampton Class would serve the UN Spacy and its successor New UN Spacy for many years. Like the Oberth Class before it, the Northampton Class would be well-loved by their crews and there are few Frigates in Colony Fleets that have legacy crews basically after a crew retires or is promoted off the ship the off-spring of the original crew takes their places. Thanks to the rugged nature of the ship it will most likely be in use for many years ahead. Notable Ships and Crew UNS Rutherford (Commander Edgar LaSalle) One of the first Northampton Class Frigates to be produced, and is the first ever ship produced by the new shipyard located at Eden Colony. It would be commanded by UN War Veteran and older brother to Space War I hero Claudia LaSalle, Edgar LaSalle. The Rutherford would be assigned along its sisters Southampton, Sutherland, Springburn, Glasgow, Manchester, Oxford, and Yorkshire will be assigned to the UN Spacy Second Fleet based at Eden. During a patrol soon after its commissioning the Rutherford would receive a distress call from recently launched Megaroad-22 from Eden. It had somehow lost its defense fleet and currently under attack from an unknown enemy. The Rutherford and its crew immediately jumped to save the besieged colony ship. After arriving it would physically put itself between the Megaroad-22 and the attacking force. After several minutes the Megaroad-22 Defense Fleet would catch up with its wayward charge to find the Colony Ship almost untouched while the Rutherford was still fighting protecting the ship, though it was heavily damaged. At the arrival of the Defense Fleet the enemy would flee leaving the Rutherford damaged yet victorious. The Rutherford and its Captain would become famous almost overnight and would be awarded several awards from not only the UN Spacy but the civilians of the Megaroad-22 itself. UNS Stargazer (Captain Maximilian Jenius) The Stargazer at launch was considered to be the fastest ship in the fleet earning several awards for this and would be assigned to the defense fleet for the New Macross-07. During its time with the Macross-07 Fleet it would take part in several small-scale battles between the Fleet and rouge Zentradi or other enemies. However it would be during the Protodevlin War of 2045 where it would take part in an Operation named after it where it would be sent on an almost suicide mission to destroy the homeworld of the Protodevlin. During this mission it would be under the personal command of New Macross-07 Fleet Commander Captain Maximilian Jenius. Sadly the Stargazer would be destroyed by the Protodevlin but it would prove itself during this mission. Miscellaneous Information Number Built 9,000+ (various variants and ships) Variants/Subclasses *Dreadnaught Sub-Class, a subclass that is built as a firepower enhanced variant and is not usually used by colonization fleets, UN Spacy Defense Fleets usually use and built these ships. Basically sports heavier weapons, and missile launchers. *Amagi Sub-Class, a later variant of the Dreadnaught that sports it weapons in several turrets along the hull allowing heavier weapons to be installed. This variant is introduced during the early forties, late thirties. Some fleets usually sport these ships in favour of normal Northampton Class ships. One such fleet is the Macross Frontier/New Macross 25 which entirely has Amagi Class ships. It should be noted that thanks to the turrets, the stealth features of the ship are spoiled due to the break-up of the slim hull design. *Independence Sub-Class, a variant of the main class which sports enlarge hangers thanks to removal of its missile launchers and secondary particle cannons. Still sport its main particles cannons but still is under-armed compared to its compatriots in the main class. *Tou Redir Sub-Class, one of the main variants of the class which is the Zentradi version built by Zentradi dominated Colonization Fleets, and Colony Defense Fleets. Basically similar to main class but with a more Zentradi feel. A few of these ships would find themselves in the hands of rouge Zentradi forces. *Guardian Sub-Class, the Guardian is the main variant in use by the Galaxy Patrol, and is built from the ground up for the Galaxy Patrol Fleets. Nothing really is different between this and the main class, only some minor differences exist for use by the Galaxy Patrol. *Caspar Sub-Class, another main variant which is entirely automated ship controlled by a central main AI and computer. Has a small section for crews, and are usually used for observation and control crews. Usually carries only Ghost Fighter or other drone fighters instead of variable fighters. After the “Sharon Apple” incident many of these ships were removed from service with only a handful used for deep-space long-range exploration missions. *Pathfinder Sub-Class, a variant of the main class which is built for scouting operations and exploration missions. Used in Colonization Fleets for scouting ahead of the fleet, making sure no surprises await the fleet. *Watcher Sub-Class, a variant of the Pathfinder Sub-Class that is built for a more early warning ship and is deployed on an edge of a fleet keeping an eye out for threats. Like the Pathfinder sacrifices its secondary cannons for dedicated sensors systems, though unlike the Pathfinder the Watcher sports a larger fighter compliment for use in extended patrols around the fleet. *Wraith Sub-Class, a variant of the Pathfinder which sports far-superior stealth capabilities and is packed with sensors for scouting ahead of the fleet. Only a handful of ships are ever produced thanks to this class not having the armor or firepower of the Pathfinder or Main Class. Wraith Commanders pride themselves not being found, and are often very crafty with hiding their ships usually debris or asteroids to hide. *Aegis Sub-Class, the opposite of the Independence Sub-Class and that it sacrifices hanger size for more missile launchers. Sometimes called the Snipers of the Fleet due to their longer range and reach. Aegis Ships in many fleets usually are held back with the carriers of the fleet lending support with their missile launchers to the fleet’s main ships. *Overlord Sub-Class, a class built to serve as Squadron Flagships for independent patrol fleets therefore sports advanced command and sensor systems. Along with dedicated command deck/flag deck. Also has a larger hanger at the expense of its medium missile launchers. Class is replaced and retired by the introduction of the new Majestic Class Stealth Cruisers. *Northampton-II Class, an entirely new design introduced in the early sixties thanks to the Northampton Class ships getting a bit old and long in the tooth. Basically sports new engines, better sensors system, and a brand spanking new fold system that is faster as well. Design Notes Basically my version of the Northampton Class Stealth Frigates from Macross fame, and is used for some of my Macross stories. Category:frigates Category:ships Category:Macross Category:Crossover Ships Category:Stealth Ship